User talk:SawBucks
'' [[User:JamesTFord1987| Talk '' ---- ' [[User talk:JamesTFord1987| '''Status: OFFLINE ' ]] My Online/Offline T.C.W Status! ''' ---- To leave me a Talk, click the "Leave Message" tab at the top of the page. Main Page & Templates Great work, I really appreciate someone trying to work hard on making this wiki a succes. New Main Page I like the new mainpage but there is one major problem with it and a minor one which is more of opinion: *The new mainpage screws the navigation bar up if your using the monobook skin (the original skin from wikipedia). *I suggest deleting the images next to the titles. New Templates *I suggest making the images exactly the same size, to create more unity. By the way: do you mind if I edit the sandbox a little? Mitchell Ensink 16:49, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Hi! I fixed your sandbox page, as you may have noticed. You were just missing a and a . Usually, if you see that sidebar jumping up on you, you're either missing a or a table end: |}. Hope that helps! :) — Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 03:56, 4 January 2009 (UTC) :Re: Templates :Sure, if you run into any trouble, feel free to leave me a message and I'll check it out. :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 05:43, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Re: Weapons Template A while back I created an article which you can use as an example for weapons: Rx4 Storm. Mitchell Ensink 16:57, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Re: Series I just created a new article about The End Begins series, so the category should now have content, however the Category:Series hasn't got it's own page yet just like Category:Battalions. All the articles that are part any series should be categorized in that series. For example: The End Begins: Ghost Recon should contain Category:The End Begins, The End Begins however, should contain Category:Series. Mitchell Ensink 16:57, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Re: Helping I would be willing to do that, however I would like some help over on my wiki. How do you make template boxes such as in Rx4 Storm? Logo, favicon, skin Hey James. I saw your request at the Logo Creation wiki, so I designed and uploaded a logo, as you can see. I also uploaded a favicon, which should be displaying in a while (favicons take a few hours to show up). About your skin request - monobook is not officially supported by Wikia, although it is still an option on the preferences page, so we can't do custom monobook skins. However, the Monaco skin is very customizable, so if you want, I can design a custom Monaco skin using the colors you requested (black, grays, reds). Just let me know if you want me to go ahead with the custom skin. Also let me know if you want me to make any changes to the logo. JoePlay (talk) 00:28, 17 January 2009 (UTC) :I'm so used to making Monaco-size logos, that I forgot to make yours fit Monobook. No worries though, I just re-uploaded the logo sized for Monobook. Also, I looked around and realized that the Monobook skin is customizable, so if that's the skin you want customized, I'll get started on it tomorrow (it's 8 PM here and I'm about to log off for the day). I'm glad you like the logo. =) JoePlay (talk) 01:57, 17 January 2009 (UTC) ::I finished the custom Monobook skin, so all of you here that choose that as your skin preference will see it. On the sidebar, the normal link color (dark blue) was hard to read on top of the dark gray, so I changed it to a light blue. If you'd rather have the link color be different, such as white or some other light color, let me know and I'll change it. JoePlay (talk) 22:31, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Hey James. User:Mitchell Ensink messaged me today, telling me that the top of the article area is displaying at the original location (near the top of the page) which is making the tabs (article, discussion, edit, history, etc.) show up down inside the article area. He emailed me a screenshot, which I uploaded here. Are you having this problem too? The reason I ask is because I'm not seeing this on my end. Every page is displaying properly for me. JoePlay (talk) 22:10, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Default Skin I can't set the default skin to custom Monobook, the default option is limited to Monaco skins. Mitchell Ensink 09:53, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Re: Mainpage Link I'll do that, give me a few minutes.